pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Order of the Kraken Cultists
__NOEDITSECTION__ Time ago, several soldiers departed on an adventure in the seas, nothing was known about them. These adventurers were veterans that after several years of fighting for their kingdom, The Fierdsvain, they were given freedom and money to live freely. Some of these grouped and decided to buy 5 ships, and with those ships, they sailed to the east without a clear idea on where to go nor what they were searching for. Almost a whole year later from their departure, the 5 ships arrived the coast near Windholm. Their appearance was way different, they say they saw something that changed them forever, but they all remain silent when they were asked about it. They were received as heroes for surviving such long journey, and they were allowed to stay in Windholm, where they spent their savings into making a chapter within the city. They changed their equipment for an even better one, but in these new gear, there was a clear figure, a huge octopus, some say its the mythic Kraken, of which just tales were known. They aim to recruit more veterans, and send them to the seas, maybe to search for new findings, maybe to the one they claim to discover. They say it's a unique reward of which only a few who are worthy to take. Who is worthy? The Order decides. These knights have a very good armor set compared to other Knighthood Orders, with their Kraken Platemail, Kraken Mask, Mail Mittens, and Heavy Plate Greaves. Some will be equipped with Great Gaflaks that will severely wound their foes before entering combat. When in melee, they'll use either a Fierdsvain Long Sword or an Iron War Axe (this one is far more common). They can be considered a heavier version of the already heavy infantry of the Fierdsvain, the Fierdsvain Huscarl. Their Kraken Shields are also more resistant than the one from the Huscarl, which was already a top shield in Pendor - the Kraken Shield is the best shield out of all Knighthood orders. The Storm Sisters are riders that will always have a pack of Jarids with them. These maidens will circle their enemy riding their Charger whilst weakening him with her Jarids, to then charge with their unique weapon, the Trident. Game Info Joining the Kraken cultists requires 15 honor, 500 renown and neutral or positive relations with the Order. A chapter already exists in Windholm. You must have a Qualis Gem to found a chapter of this Order, as well as 20,000 denars, 15 Honor and wary (-10) or better relations with the Order. Creating a chapter of this order will lower by 20 relations with Vanskerries and Singalians (Order's rivals). Kraken Riddari are upgraded from Fierdsvain Hersir. The Kraken cultists employ and train experienced Fierdsvain Spear Maiden to help them in their travels, the Storm Sisters. They start being neutral to the player (0 relation). They are allies of the Valkyries Sisterhood (20) and of The Fierdsvain (20), whilst they're in odds with the Order of the Lion (-10), the Order of the Scorpion Assassins (-20), the D'Shar Windriders (-10) and the Hateful factions. Equipment Knight Kraken Riddari can spawn with the following equipment *Iron War Axe *Fierdsvain Long Sword *Great Gaflaks *Kraken Mask *Kraken Platemail *Heavy Plate Greaves *Mail Mittens Sergeant Storm Sisters can spawn with the following equipment *Trident *Jarids *Vanskerry Valsgarde Helm *Red Mail Coat *Mail Mittens *Charger *Kraken Round Shield Changes from 3.8.4 They now exist! Tavern Conversation Player: Fearsome sir, what can you tell me about your order's history? Kraken: I will let you know, some, things. Many of us are several generations of deadly hunters and fishermen. We take our prey from the sea to provide for our people and to make great coin from the demand of our bounties. We also contract out our order as mercenaries for our Lords, get our hands dirty if you will. There is always an off-season for the hunt so we do what we do naturally, kill. Player: That's quite...dark? But why is your order associated as a cult? Kraken: Religion or Cult, it boils down to the bone as the same thing, doesn't it? The Dawn like to remind everyone that there's a clear difference, but then again, it's the Dawn. We pray to the Great Hunt. The spirit we conjure form as beasts; found out at sea. They are the ultimate prey and we don't stop our season until one is killed. Each one of our masked helmets are made from the rare materials these creatures provide. We harvest what we need out at sea and return the carcass to the depths below. Sounds grandly exaggerated, but if you saw what we saw, your world would be flipped as you know it. Player: I see...Anymore I should know? Kraken: When our annual charter contract is ratified, we become a military force. We mainly provide heavy infantry support to the ranks of armies we fight with. Such is our Fierdsvain blood. We are paired with generational women hunters, The Storm Sisters, lasses who hunt with us as equals. But due to how the charter was formed by Vanskerry Jarls and the charters reliance on such older ways, only men can serve as Krakens. But get in our way and you won't notice a difference in our prowess when it comes to the art of hunting. Either it be bounty or human. We are all flesh and bone to be taken from this world. So ask yourself, are your the hunter or the hunted? Food for thought. Player: Thank you. That was interesting indeed. Tale "For all accounts, this is not a primary source. All accounts of this collaboration of information and story is brought in my rumor and talk. What you believe in is up to you." "These brave souls venture forth on the rough sea, a test, to their prowess and to their beliefs. Many call these cultists crazy, but they do not care for what others think. They care for 'it.' They search for what I essentially consider a myth. But what is a myth if not a recollection of something one or many have seen? These men and women do not care, for they know what is real and what is not. They know what they seek and that is why they hunt. If one is to call it hunting. The seas are a vast, unforgiving place. As deadly as the things it is said to hide. But these men and women choose to be out there rather than squabbling with petty instances created from Jarls or other orders. But the question remains, why search for 'it?' What happens if it is real? Dragons were real, why can't these be? What happens when one or many encounter such a thing or things? Maybe it is worth joining to find out, but I prefer the land. There's already enough strife here, we don't need to stoke the fire out on the high seas." --Scholar out name of Poinsbruk --Section 4: Page 13 of "The Great out title of Pendor Category:Order of the Kraken Cultists Category:Knighthood Orders Category:Windholm